


The Way It Goes

by Storylover10



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, i don't know what to put yet, stay tuned for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: This is biased on a head cannon by the lovely apocalypto-12 (who is not Tyler) and an anon on tumblr, about Amy being pregnant during the water balloon tournament (discontinued for time being)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just going to be something to get the idea out of my head, but then it got away from me. 
> 
> I don't know any of these people personally so I can't speak for anything in this work to be true or false. It's just a story, written for fun.
> 
> Here is the post that the idea came from:: http://apocalypto-12.tumblr.com/post/155437917295/i-had-a-dream-where-the-guys-did-a-water-balloon

“Mark would you just calm the hell down.”

Amy smacked him in the chest then picked up the bucket from the back of the car to take it where they were setting up in the park.

“I am calm. I’m just worried.” He called after her, putting the water coolers into the wagon the brought and followed after her.

“You do not need to be worried you dork. They’re not gonna get hurt by water balloons, they’re living in one!”

“I’m just worried that someone’s going to be too rough, you’re not even showing yet.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Your fans are not going to get rough with me.”

“I’m more concerned with friends than fans.”

Amy sighed and walked over to him. He stopped filling the balloons to look at her. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“Mark Edward, I promise you that I will be fine. It’s just some water and there’s a higher chance I won’t be hit anyway. Okay?”

Mark sighed, but he smiled softly at her. “Okay.” He put a hand in her hair to kiss her forehead. Amy closed her eyes and smiles.

They heard the rest of the group walking up to the shortly after their moment. They heard Ethan, who was laughing loudly at something that Bob had said.

“It wasn’t that funny, dude.” Tyler says, giving him a weird look.

“I know!” He wipes tears off his face. “I’m really tired.”

He takes some deep breaths, trying to calm down. He stops laughing after a minute with only a few giggles slipping out. “Okay, okay. I’m good, promise.”

“You are taking a nap when we get home, Little Blue.”

“Fair enough. Mark are you okay?” He turns to Mark for the last part of his question.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Oh look, people.”

They all look towards the parking lot to see a group of people walking over to them. They finish filling the basket with balloons as more and more people showed up. (Mark watching Amy a little more closely than normal.)

They continued on with the tournament the way they had planned, Tyler being the one to take notice that Mark was watching Amy like hawk. Once they were done and cleaning up the mess they’d made Tyler went over to talk with him.

“You okay, man?”

“Yeah? It’s just a little water, I’ll be fine.”

“Is Amy okay?”

Mark stopped what he was doing to look up at his friend. “Yeah, she’s great. Why?”

“I just noticed you were watching over her more than normal, that’s not.” He answered with a shrug. Mark’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Was I? Huh, I didn’t notice.”

“Alright, well let’s finish this up so we can get some lunch and Ethan home. I think the no sleep is catching up with him.”

They both look over to their friend to see him laughing hard again with a confused Wade next to him. Wade sees them watching and points to Ethan. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know, man! We’re gonna take him home when we’re done here.” Tyler called back. Wade looked doubtful, but kept cleaning.

It didn’t take long with all of them helping. They’re all walking back to the cars when Ethan speaks up.

“Mark are you acting all weird because Amy’s pregnant?”

Everyone stopped to stare at him. Ethan walked a few more feet before he realized that they’d all stopped. He turns around to see Bob, Wade, and Tyler all staring at him. Amy was laughing while she pats Mark on the back who was choking on the water he had been drinking.

“What?”

Amy calmed down enough to talk. “Well we were planning to tell you next week when we were sure.”

“ _That’s_ why you were being all weird?”

“What!?”

“What!?”

Tyler and Wade shout while Bob asked his question like a normal person.

“You didn’t know?” Ethan asked.

“I’d only be a couple months. I’m not even really showing yet.”

“Amy, I love you and all, but can we talk about this at home? I only got, maybe, two hours of sleep and I feel like I’m really gonna start losing it soon.”

“Sure can, Sunshine.” Amy answered at the same time Tyler put his arm around Ethan’s shoulders to start moving to the car.

 

***** 

 

Bob and Wade rode back with the couple while Tyler drove the sleeping Ethan. The four got back in time to see Tyler carrying Ethan up to the front door.

“Damn, he is tired.”

“I know, this kid is staying up way too late to work.”

 “We’ll start keeping an eye on him.”

“You can call it practice.” Bob said as Wade chuckled next to him. Mark glared and Amy high fived Bob when Mark turned away.

“Everyone okay with chicken. Doesn’t matter, it’s what I’m making anyway.”

“Lay off Mark a little but you guys. He’s still in the freaking out stage.” Amy said to them once Mark was out of earshot.

“He is happy about it though, right?” Tyler asked, concerned.

Amy smiled gently at the group. “Oh yeah, he’s really excited. It’s still a surprise though; we weren’t planning on kids quite yet.”

“What about you, how are you doing?”

 “I’m good. I think I’ve adjusted to the idea a lot faster. The awful parts haven’t really started yet, so I’m taking it one day at a time.” She answers Wade, kicking her feet onto Tyler’s lap.

“Well we’re happy for you and you know that we’ll help out however we can.” He says, putting his hand over her ankles.

“You’re all pretty amazing, you know that?”

“I smell food.”

They all turn to Ethan standing in the doorway.  He stumbled into the room and cuddled up with Amy over Tyler’s legs. Amy starts carding through his hair once he’s settled.

“Mark’s making food. Want us to wake you when it’s finished?”

“Hmm, yes please.”

“And you’re going to bed at elven tonight, my say so.”

“Kay.”

“I’m making dumplings, everyone good with that?” Mark calls from the kitchen getting a chorus of ‘yes’ in answer.

Tyler puts his head back to close eyes. Amy, Bob, and Wade all pull out their phones and Ethan continues to nap. After a while Bob gets up to wonder into the kitchen.

“Need any help?”

“Sure, would you start the biscuits?”

“On it, boss.”

They work in silence until Bob put the pastries in the oven. “How are you doing, man? We talked with Amy already, but what about you?”

Mark took a deep breath while he thought. “I’m okay. Like I’m really excited, but I’m freaking out at the same time? I’m happy, but all I can hear in my head is screaming.”

“That’s a normal way to feel…so I hear.”

They stare at each other before bursting into laughter. “No but really, that’s a normal way to react about something this big and sudden.”

“Thanks, I think once I’ve wrapped my head around it more the screaming will stop.”

“I don’t think it’ll ever stop for you, but it should quiet down. How long have you guys known?”

“About a week or so, Amy told me when she found out. We’re going to the doctor’s later next week to find out for sure. We think she’s only three or four months.”

“Have you started making any plans yet?”

Mark shrugs. “The office next to our room is going to be their room and we both want to know the gender so we can pick out names.”

“That’s more than I expected. I think you’ll be just fine.”

The timer goes off then and Mark starts towards the living room to tell the others. As he passes Bob the taller puts a hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye.

“You’re going to be a great dad, Mark. You have a good support system behind you too. Just take it a day at a time, you’ll be okay.” Bob moves to take the biscuits out of the oven, turning the stove off as well. Mark walks into the other room to see Wade was the only one still awake.

“Food’s ready, man. Bob’s already helping himself.”

Wade nods his thanks, getting up to leave. Mark bends over Amy to kiss her forehead. She takes a deep breath then her eyes flutter open. He smiles gently at her, whispering when she looks at him.

“Food’s done, you want some?”

“Love some, thanks love.” She leans up to kiss him quickly. “We should wake our boys too.”

She rubs Ethan’s back to get him stirring and Mark goes over to push Tyler none too gently. “Food.” He says when he sees his friend looking at him.

“Ethan, baby, come on. We’re all going to eat.”

“Mmm, kay.” Ethan rolls off of Amy to land on the floor with a thud. He pops back up like nothing happened. The last three roll their eyes at him then follow him to the kitchen.

 

*****

 

“You still sure about this?”

They were curled in bed together after everyone else had gone to sleep. Mark had his arm around Amy’s waist, one hand on her stomach with her head on his chest. They’re speaking softly even though they don’t need to, afraid to break the spell of the night.

“I’ve always been sure about this. I’m more at peace with it, and the screaming has gotten a lot quieter.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve also been thinking about something.”

Amy turns her head to look at him without displacing his hands. “Thinking about what?”

“I think we shouldn’t have a color scheme. If we like something the color shouldn’t put us off. They’ll have a patchwork of things, just like their family.”

Amy blinks away the tears that started misting her eyes, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you.” She puts one of her hands over Mark’s on her stomach. “I think we’re going to be okay.”

He kisses her head. “I love you too. I know we will be.”

 

*****

 

Amy was woken early the next morning by a loud bang from the next room. She worms her way out of bed, taking care to not wake Mark. She stands in the doorway of the office to see Tyler moving things around.

“Ty, baby, I love you, but what the hell are you doing? And why so early in the morning?”

Tyler jumps at the sound of her voice then turns to smile at her.

“I’m going over to the big office and thought I’d take some of the stuff that’s meant to be over there with me.”

“And why so early? You’re not usually up for another hour or so.”

He shrugs. “I’m going to the gym first. Ethan’s going to meet me at the office when I’m done.”

She nods at the explanation, still slowly waking up. “Okay, I’m going to go make some coffee. Try not to wake Mark please; I’m pretty sure he was up way longer than he needed to be.”

“Sure thing.” Tyler goes back to moving around as Amy goes downstairs to start the coffee. He comes down a few minutes later with a box that he puts by the door. Amy hands him a travel mug when he walks in the kitchen.

“Thanks, lovely.” He kisses her head then starts moving around to pack a breakfast. She sits on the counter by the coffee maker with her own mug of tea, watching him move about.

“Ethan should be up any minute, I heard his alarm going off when I walked passed and we’ll both be back before dinner. Kat should be there this afternoon, pretty sure she’s coming here after for a bit as well. And last I heard Bob and Wade will be here for dinner and to film some videos.”

Amy gives a sly smile that Tyler can’t see. “Mark?”

“He’s got some editing to do, but its stuff he can do here.”

“Alright, I’m going into my office for a bit this afternoon, but we should all be home for dinner so I’ll bring something on my way back.”

“See you then.” He kisses her cheek on his way out of the room. “Morning, Little Blue.” She hears Tyler say before Ethan stumbles into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Sunshine.”

“Morning, Amy. Morning, Baby.”

He nuzzles her shoulder as he reaches for a mug. He pours a cup pf coffee then starts moving around to make toast. He holds up the bread in question and starts making some for her as well when she shrugs.

They’re munching quietly on their food when Mark bounces into the room.

“Good morning my love, Blue, MJ!” He kisses Amy before making his own coffee. Ethan just grunts at him.

“Hello, love. Who’s MJ?”

“Mark Jr.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “They don’t have limbs yet, they could very well be a girl.”

“Then she’ll be Mary Jane.”

“We are not calling them Mary Jane.”

“I’m sticking with MJ as a place holder until we know for sure.”

“Whatever makes you happy, love. Tyler’s gone to workout than the office and I’m going into mine in a bit. You’ve got stuff to do here and we’ll all be home for dinner so I’m bringing something when I come back home.”

Mark hummed around his drink.

“Speaking of the office, I have to go meet him there so I’ll see you guys later tonight.” Ethan punches Mark’s shoulder, kisses Amy’s cheek, and leaves the room to get ready.

“Do you know what that banging was this morning? I couldn’t tell if it was real or not.” Mark finishes his breakfast while Amy cleans the small mess that was left behind.

“It was just Tyler. He was taking some stuff to the office; he said you’ve been meaning to take over.” She finishes the dishes then kisses Mark softly. “Would you make some sun tea for me please?”

“Sure thing, babe.”

“Thank you, love.”

She leaves to get ready as well, hearing the front door close as Ethan leaves shortly after. She smiles to herself when she sees the jar with tea bags on the front porch on her way out.

 

*****

 

Amy comes home later than she planned, but still picked up pizza for her boys and Kat. As she was getting out of the car Mark came out to help her carry everything. He kisses her once he’s close enough. “Bob and Wade are here too. We were finishing up some videos and they leave tomorrow night.”

“I knew they would be, Tyler told me this morning. And Kat?”

“She’s here, but she’s got to leave for home in a bit.”

Amy holds the door open for him then follows him to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. She hugs Kat and Ethan then kisses Tyler on the cheek before Mark hands her a plate of food.

“So I hear you’ve got news for me.”

“The boys haven’t told you yet?”

“They refused to say anything until you got here.” Kat raised her eyebrows, waiting.

“I’m pregnant!”

Kat let out a happy scream and hugged Amy tightly when the food was put down.

“Congratulations! That’s so exciting! Do you know how far you are?”

“We’re guessing two or three months, but we’ll find everything out for sure at the doctor next week.”

“This is so exciting!”

“I know, Mark’s already named them.”

“Oh yeah?” Kat giggles.

“It’s something to talk about,” Amy winks at her. “I don’t think we’ll be keeping it.”

“We’ll see. I think Tyler’s started clearing out their room already.” Mark slipped an arm around Amy, handing her a glass of tea.

“You’re the best.” She turns to Tyler. “Is that what you were doing this morning?”

“Yeah, Bob said something about it yesterday, but we really did need that stuff at the office.”

“Now that you bring it up, don’t we have a few more things that we were going to film before tomorrow?”

“Yes we do.” Mark answers Wade. “We’ll head over when we’re done eating. Amy, love, will you be joining us?”

Amy leaned into him. “Hmm, not this time. I think I’ll take a bath and turn in early. Work took a lot out of me.”

“That sounds like a lovely plan.” He kisses the crown of her head. “We’ll be quiet when we come in.”

“Thank you.”

They all finish eating then there was a whirlwind of activity while they all gather the thing they need to leave. Amy watched from the kitchen as they all danced around each other. Mark, Ethan, and Tyler moved like water, knowing where one would be before they were there. Bob and Wade less so, but enough to not get in the way. Kat stood in the doorway next to Amy, watching the madness. They all leave a few minutes later and she let out a breath, relaxing in the quiet of the seldom empty house.

 

*****

 

Amy is woken early in the morning late the next week by Mark gently shaking her shoulder.

“Come on, love. You’ve got enough time to shower before we leave. We can stop for breakfast when we’re done if you’re feeling up to it.”

She rolls over onto her back. “I feel like shit.”

Mark chuckles. “Well you look heavenly.”

“You’re lying, but this is why I love you. I’ll get up, I’ll also get back to you on the food.”

She gets up with a kiss to Mark’s cheek and heads to the bathroom.

After a shower, brushing her teeth, pucking, then brushing her teeth again she was dressed and ready to go.

“How do you feel now?”

“I got sick, but I feel a bit better.”

“I’m sorry, love. You can sleep some more in the car, you know it’ll be a while.”

Amy nodded then put her head on his chest. “Have I told you how much I love you yet?”

Mark ran his fingers through her hair. “Once or twice I believe.”

He puts an arm around her waist and led her out to the car. She was asleep before they got to the end of the street.

Mark parked the car just as Amy jerked awake.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” She says with a sigh.

They enter the office and start filling out the paperwork all within a handful of minutes. Mark rubs Amy’s shoulders while she fills them out. Then he lets her doze against him once she turned them back in.

“This sucks. I felt fine after getting sick the last few days, but today I feel like walking death.

“I’m sure it’s normal. It is something to ask about though.” He says into her hair. She hums before going quiet again.

“Amy?” They hear from across the room.

“Good morning!” The nurse says when they’ve walked up to her. “If you’ll follow me, the doctor will be with you in just a few minutes.”

“You okay, love?’

Amy snapped her eyes up from where she was staring off into space.

“I’m okay, maybe a little nervous.”  Mark gives her a look and she takes a deep breath. “Okay, I’m a lot nervous.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared they’re going to tell us that we were wrong. That I’m not really pregnant, when it’s just starting to feel real.”

Mark stands from his chair to pull her into a hug. “Even if that’s true, I’ll still love you. And so will everyone else. All it will mean is that we’ll be able to plan for a baby that we’ll know is coming.” He kisses her shortly. “But I honestly, truly believe that there is a in this belly who is already so loved. They may have been a surprise, but they are the best surprise I ever have or ever will receive.”

Amy laughs wetly, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “You’re making me cry at the doctors.”

“But do you feel better?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah, I do. Thank you.” She rests her head on Mark’s chest while he rubs her back. She had just enough time to compose herself before the doctor came in.

“Good morning, I’m Dr. Abbas. How are we feeling today?” He asks with a smile.

“Like shit.”

“What she means to say is, she’s been better.”

He chuckles. “That’s quite alright, it’s normal to feel like that. Let’s see if we can’t find out why, do you mind if I take some blood?”

“Nope.”

He washes his hands as Amy rolls up her sleeve. Mark doesn’t go back to his chair, instead standing off to the side to hold Amy’s hand.

“Okay, little pinch annnddd all done.” He holds up the small vial. “I’ll run this through the lab and be back in just a few.” He leaves with another smile.

“Still scared?”

“Yes and no. I really want this baby, but I think I’m going to be okay.”

“That’s my girl.” He kisses her again, much longer this time, putting their foreheads together when they break apart.

“I love you.” He says after a moment.

“I know.” She replies with a smirk. Mark gives a hearty laugh at the answer. Amy waits for him to calm down before speaking again. “So, boy or girl?”

“What?”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t care, as long as they’re healthy. Even if they’re not I’ll love them just the same.”

“Well, yes, of course, but I’m sure you’ve thought about it before. About a family and what it’ll look like?”

“Sure I have. Not as much as I used to, but more so recently. It always changes honestly; it’s always a different mix.” I’m just happy to have a family.”

Amy smiles gently at him. “I’ve always pictured a boy. I don’t know, I guess I’ve always just wanted a son.”

“I think it’s sweet.”

“We’re not naming them Mark.”

Mark laughs loudly. “Okay, I’ll think of something else.”

Dr. Abbas knocks then walks in a moment later.

“I’ve got some good news.” He opens with a smile that’s much brighter then the ones before. “Congratulations, Mom and Dad, you’re going to be parents!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely go-glitter-bomb on tumblr! I'd love to know what you guys thought of it! And you can always find me hanging out on tumble @Storylover1

“I know! I'm so excited.” Amy said in answer to Signe’s sequels. “I wanted to tell you before we made it public.” 

“And I'm glad you did. What about Seán? Can I tell him or should I wait?”

Amy hummed for a moment. “I think wait. I told Mark to call him and Felix today. He said he would so we’ll see.”

Signe giggled. “Have you thought of any names or anything yet?”

“Mark keeps coming up with names, but they're not developed enough yet to know the sex so I've been calling them Tiny Meme Lord, it drives him crazy. I've also been saving the ones that I like when he uses it for the day, but we haven't settled on anything yet. And I'm pretty sure Tyler is already planning the layout of the nursery, paint color and everything.” 

They talk for a long while longer, catching up of things from the last time they spoke (a week ago). Only hanging up when Signe was too tired to stay up. Amy gets her work for the afternoon finished then went home to start making dinner. 

Mark is startled by a knock on the door of his recording room a few days later. “Come in!” He calls loud enough for whoever it was to hear him. Amy walked in, holding something in her hand. 

“Mark. Did you talk to Jack and Felix before we put it on twitter, like I asked you too?” She had a questioning look, but was doing her best not to smile in amusement. 

Mark hums in thought while he reaches a good spot to pause his game. He turns to look at her once he's done. “Now that you're asking, I don't think I did. I got distracted and forgot. Why do you ask?” 

Amy hands him his phone, which was what she'd been holding when she came in. “It's been ringing for the last ten minutes. I thought it could wait, but then I saw they were all from Sean so I thought something might be up and that was the only thing I could think of.”

Mark flinches when he takes the phone. To prove her point the phone started ringing again, he answered it quickly. “Hey Jack, what's up man?”

“What's up!? I feel like I should be asking you that.” 

“So you saw twitter, huh?”

“Hell yeah I did! Dude, congratulations! That's so exciting. Signe’s been laughing at me all morning because Amy had already told her.” 

Mark chuckles nervously. “Sorry about that. She told me to call you and Felix the other day. It slipped my mind though and never got to it.” 

Jack laughed loudly, making Mark pull the phone away from his ear a bit. “No worries, man. I know how it can get sometimes.”

“More so lately.”

“I'll bet. We should plan a game with the boys soon.”

“Yes, definitely! I'll see what I can set up.”

“Just let me know, you know I'm always up to play with the gang.”

“For sure.” He paused for a short moment. “Talk later? I was just finishing up for the day.”

There was a smile in Jack’s voice. “Talk later.”

They hung up and Mark goes back to his game. He leaves the room two hours later rubbing his eyes and yawning. The others spot him just as Amy gets up to kiss his cheek. “Hello, my love. How are you doing?”

“So tired. I'm ready to go home, what about all of you?” 

They all agree in some form, ready to be done with the day themselves, getting up to stretch and rub their eyes as well. On the way home they decide on leftovers and early bedtimes.

Mark and Amy lay in bed that evening, his arms around her with her head on his chest. They watch the light slowly creep down the windowsill as the sun sets. 

“The boys weren't upset were they?”

Mark smiles to himself, tangling one hand in her hair as he answers. “Of course not. They understood, Jack even reminded me we need to play something we the boys soon.”

“That’s good. I should talk to Molly, maybe we could have a girl’s night on her twitch or something.”

“I bet they'd love that.”

“Hmmm.”

They go back and forth like this for a short while, just bring up different things that come to mind until they both fade into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> and here's the link for where the idea came from again:: http://apocalypto-12.tumblr.com/post/155437917295/i-had-a-dream-where-the-guys-did-a-water-balloon
> 
> And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
